


Expect the Unexpected

by nicana



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicana/pseuds/nicana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they end up at his apartment, Fujigaya doesn't know what to expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expect the Unexpected

Fujigaya doesn't really know how they ended up like this, but having him on top feels really good. Maybe they should have done this years ago.

But when he thinks about it, Senga was always the baby of the group, young and inexperienced.

Now it's totally different, strong arms embracing him, and Senga doesn't hesitate to push him down onto the bed. And he has to admit that Senga is definitely more experienced than he thought.

The plan was to celebrate the end of the tour with good food, some alcohol and dancing in a club. That he ended up in his apartment with Senga starting to undress him was not planned.

While dancing Senga had suddenly sneaked up against his back and the alcohol both of them already had had helped them drop the last bit of restraint.

Thanks to Kitayama they stopped before they got too intimate right there on the dance floor.

He was the one who sent them home with a devilish smile on his face. Fujigaya could bet he was jerking himself off right now while thinking about what they were doing.

A small moan from Senga brings him back to reality. “Gaya…” he whispers in his ear and finally begins to undress himself.

He’s always fascinated when he sees Senga undressing. Especially when he knows he’s being watched and makes a show out of it.

“Senga, don’t tease me.”

“You think that’s teasing? Wait until you see what I have planned for you.”

Before he is able to say something about that, he already feels something on his wrist and Senga is smiling at him.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m tying you up.”

“Oh. Really?” Fujigaya says ironically and tries to move his wrist. He can still move his arms, but can’t come close to his own body.

“It’s okay, right?” Senga asks while tying up his other wrist too.

“Yeah, it’s more than okay,” Fujigaya admits and raises his hips. He’s already turned on just from some those little touches.

As soon as Senga is done with his second wrist, his mouth is back on Fujigaya’s neck. Between hot kisses and nibbling, he’s telling him exactly what he has planned for tonight.

“You know, I've wanted to do this to you for so long. Every time you were annoyed about being touched. Every time you stretched and I could see parts of your body. I wanted to touch you so badly. I wanted to tie you up, fuck you hard and fast, make you scream.”

A moan escapes Fujigaya’s mouth and he wants to touch Senga, but his bonds make it impossible.

Senga is still kissing his neck, biting softly in between. “Then I heard about you and Yokoo-san and I was so jealous, he said you make beautiful noises when he teases you, and I decided that I want to hear them too.”

That’s some new information, because he didn’t know that Yokoo talked with the others about the things they do. It isn’t surprising though, because Yokoo likes to boast about his other sex adventures.

“What did he tell you?” Fujigaya asks, breathing quickly because Senga’s mouth is now on his nipples.

“We were talking about your voice and he said that it sounds even better when you’re really turned on but don’t get what you want.”

“That traitor.”

“Aww, don’t be mean. I found it very interesting. And arousing.”

While Senga bites one of his nipples, his hand wanders lower and begins to stroke Fujigaya’s already half hard cock through his jeans.

“Sure you… did…” Another moan escapes his lips. “For how long do you want to tease me like that?”

“Until you beg for my cock.”

“I never beg for anything.”

“You will, believe me.”

“You think you have more patience than me?”

“No, I know I have more patience than you.” Senga laughs and opens Fujigaya’s jeans to get rid of them together with his underwear.

“Look how hard you are already, I didn’t even touch you that much and you’re nearly leaking already. You really want me that badly?”

Fujigaya wants to reply to that, but he chokes on his words, when he sees what Senga gets from his pocket.

“I thought I could use my new toy tonight, but looks like it's too late.”

He is playing with a metal cock ring and Fujigaya is relieved that he can’t use it, because he knows he would beg if he was to wear it.

“Too bad, now I have to tease you like this.” Senga’s devilish smile surprises him a bit because he never saw it before.

“Until now I thought you were still quite innocent, who taught you to be so mean?”

“Do I really need to answer that question?” Senga smiles and goes down on him again, kissing his stomach and biting the sensitive skin around his belly button. “I miss your piercing.”

No, he really doesn’t have to answer the question, because Fujigaya knows that Senga has been playing with Nikaido and Kitayama before. He doesn’t know about the other three, but just those two are enough.

“I still don’t understand why you got rid of it. It was so hot.” He bites again and Fujigaya tries to get some friction by lifting his hips.

“It wasn’t practical while changing.”

Senga hums to that and wanders lower, still kissing and biting every inch of Fujigaya’s skin. Making his skin tingle with want.

“I could make you come with my mouth, would you like that? I’m really good at it. I could take it all.” Senga teases him again while touching the smooth skin on the inside of his thighs, going down between them, biting him there.

Fujigaya makes a noise that sound like a growl and Senga raises his head to lick at the tip of his cock.

“Of course you would like that, but I think it’s too early, you didn’t beg for it yet.”

“Stop teasing…”

“I didn’t even start.”

If he wasn't so turned on by the way Senga acts, he would be definitely annoyed.

Senga grabs the lube from the nightstand and Fujigaya starts hoping that he's finally getting what he wants.

But it’s not really like that, he realizes when Senga throws the lube onto the bed and goes down between Fujigaya’s legs again. Just a few moments later he feels something wet on his balls, wandering lower.

It’s not the first time that he feels a tongue there and he already knows that he really likes it, the first moan escapes his mouth quickly and he spreads his legs even wider.

Senga licks his way into him, then withdraws again, teases his rim with his tongue and adds a finger.

He’s so distracted by all the sensations that he doesn’t notice the digit inside him, until Senga’s tongue disappears and with it the finger inside him, making him sigh.

“Turn around.” Senga says and helps Fujigaya to turn onto his stomach, which is not that easy with his wrist bound to the bed.

As soon as he’s on all fours, Senga’s finger and tongue are back, but now he can go even deeper. It doesn’t take long until Fujigaya is a mess, moaning loudly and actively pushing back against Senga.

Senga takes his time, before finally adding a second finger but still teases him with his tongue, until Fujigaya is trembling beneath him.

“Should I stop?” Senga teases him even more and withdraws his fingers, just keeps teasing his rim with them. “Maybe it’s too much already? Do you want something?”

“I’m…. okay…” Fujigaya says and forces himself to cool down, takes a few deep breaths. “Do whatever you want.”

“There are so many things I want to do to you.” Senga says and Fujigaya hears some noises he can’t figure out. A few moments later he feels something different penetrate his body.

“I’m glad I can try this today, I bet you will like it.”

He knows the feeling and soon the bullet inside his body begins to vibrate, making him moan even louder.

“I knew you would like that.” Senga is laughing while penetrating him with two fingers again, pushing the bullet even deeper and hitting his prostate with it.

The next sound Gaya makes is pure sin, his whole body begins to shake and he can barely hold himself steady.

“That makes me think about fucking you like this, with the bullet still deep inside you, I bet you would come without being touched, am I right?”

Fujigaya is not able to answer to that question, he just shakes his head stubbornly.

“Don’t you want to talk to me? Come on Gaya, you just have to ask and I’ll give you what you want.”

“No….I…. won’t…” he says strained.

Senga laughs again and removes his two fingers just to enter him again with three, fucking him with his fingers like he wants to do it with his cock.

“You’re really stubborn.” he says and bites into his right ass cheek, what earns him another loud moan from Fujigaya, leaving a visible mark on him.

Then there is some shifting behind him and suddenly there is something warm and wet on his cock. Senga’s head is between his legs and he starts to suck him off while his fingers are still deep inside him.

Fujigaya is not able to stay still now, spreads his legs wider to be able to fuck Senga’s mouth who just stays still and takes it. The bullet inside him still teases his prostate, the fingers keep fucking him in a slow rhythm and he is so turned on that it doesn’t take long until his body starts to tense up.

Senga feels it and withdraws his mouth and his fingers from inside him, just moments before Fujigaya can reach his orgasm.

“No! No… I hate you, I hate you so much,” he whines, wants to touch himself to end this finally but his arms are still tied up and he can’t reach down.

“Come on, just ask nicely and I give you what you want.”

It takes a while until Fujigaya has calmed down enough to be able to speak. He’s still shaking while Senga strokes his sweaty back.

When he speaks again it sounds desperate, like he is nearly crying.

“Please...” he whispers.

“What? I can’t hear you.” Senga pulls on the wire of the bullet vibrator so that it moves inside him.

“Please... fuck me.” Fujigaya says a bit louder.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” The younger one rises up and opens the lube again. “I’m going to fuck you so hard,” he says while he lubricates his cock.

Fujigaya is no longer able to say anything, he’s a mess on his own bed, face flush against the mattress, hands grabbing onto the sheets.

Senga enjoys the view for a few seconds before he finally positions himself behind Fujigaya. The bullet vibrator is still inside Fujigaya when he starts to enter him.

One hand on his sweaty back holds him down, another grasps his waist as he bottoms out deep inside him. Fujigaya’s moans become more audible, because the bullet is hitting his prostate again and he just wants Senga to move finally. Fuck him, and do it roughly.

The younger one doesn’t wait any longer, he holds him in place with strong hands leaving bruises on the skin as he starts his fast rhythm. He wasn’t lying when he said he wants to fuck him hard and fast, because Fujigaya is barely able to stay on his knees.

Senga’s moans getting louder now too, he feels Fujigaya tighten with every thrust of his hips.

It’s getting too much too fast, the vibration from the bullet inside Fujigaya stimulates him additionally, so he withdraws himself, then removes the toy.

“I hate you so much. Don’t stop.” Fujigaya starts cursing at him, what makes Senga laugh again.

“So desperate Gaya, do you love my cock that much?”

He’s not waiting for an answer, just pushes at him gently until Fujigaya is lying on his back again. He spreads his legs instantly and Senga doesn’t wait any longer to enter him again.

Fujigaya’s cock is hard as a rock, leaking on his stomach while Senga fucks him. He wants to touch himself so badly, wants to come already after being teased like forever, but his bonds are keeping his hands away.

Senga doesn’t seem to want to touch him either, he’s keeping his fast rhythm, hitting his prostate with every thrust but it’s still not enough.

“Please, Kento… let me come, it will feel so good.”

Senga opens his eyes again, seeing Fujigaya desperately pulling on his restraints.

“You’re so hot like this. You’re such a mess. You like my cock deep inside you right? Say it. Tell me you like my cock.”

“I like your cock, please let me come already.“

Senga hums in approval and finally takes Fujigaya’s cock in his hand, starts jerking him off while still fucking him hard.

“Do you like how my cock feels inside you?”

“Yes, my god yes,” Fujigaya replies.

Senga goes on, twisting his wrist to rub the tip on the upstroke.

It takes just a few seconds before Fujigaya’s whole body tenses up, his hot release splatters on his chest and beautiful noises fill the air. He tightens incredibly around Senga and makes it hard for him to keep fucking him.

Just a few thrusts later Senga withdraws from his body and while Fujigaya still tries to breathe and calm down, the younger one jerks himself until he comes right across Fujigaya’s face.

“I’m going to kill you for that.” Fujigaya says once he can talk again. “Untie my wrists.”

“Just admit that you liked it.”

Fujigaya doesn’t reply to that, just stretches himself trying to loosen the bands on his wrists but Senga pushes him back down and begins to clean his face, until there’s nothing left and then starts kissing him lazily. He just knows how to shut him up effectively.

They keep kissing for a while before they get disturbed by Senga phone. He’s smiling at Fujigaya who is still tied to his bed and reaches for his phone.

“Ah Nika, hi.”

_“Mitsu told me you went home with Gaya, is that true?”_

“Yeah. He’s so pretty tied up, you know. You could come over, too.”

Fujigaya opens his mouth to object, but Senga is already putting down the phone.

“We will have so much fun together.”


End file.
